memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Film studio models
Chronological list of studio models in all twelve . will be listed herein.}} K't'inga class .]] * See main article: ''K't'inga''-class model Epsilon IX station * See main article: Epsilon IX station Air tram * See main article: Air tram Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the orbital office complex for . The model was turned upside down for , TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9 and for a display graphic on VOY. Original use: * Orbital office complex for . First modification: * Regula I in * Science Station Tango Sierra in * Starbase 173 in * Tanuga IV research station in * Deep Space 5 in * Prison starbase in (stock footage) Second modification: * Starbase 375 in , et al. * Prison starbase in * Starbase 257 in * Lantaru sector research station in File:Orbital office complex.jpg|Orbital office complex File:Regula I and Mutara Nebula.jpg|Regula I File:Science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra File:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 File:Tanuga IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station File:Deep Space 5.jpg|Deep Space 5 File:Federation starbase, Blaze of Glory.jpg|Prison starbase #1 File:Starbase 375 with ships.jpg|Starbase 375 File:Federation starbase, The Magnificent Ferengi.jpg|Prison starbase #2 File:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 File:Lantaru sector research station.jpg|Lantaru sector research station * Additional sources: Earth spacedock *See main article: Earth spacedock Cargo management unit .]] * See main article: Cargo management unit Travel pod .]] *See main article: Travel pod model Refit Constitution-class .]] * See main article: ''Constitution''-class model (refit) Surak *See main article: Long range shuttle model V'ger * See main article: V'ger Miranda class *See main article: ''Miranda''-class model Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in . In VOY the ship appeared as both a physical model and CGI model. File:Merchantman.jpg|''Merchantman'' File:Atlec vessel.jpg|Atlec vessel File:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|Sheliak colony ship File:Peliar Zel escort vessel.jpg|Peliar Zel escort vessel File:Boknor.jpg|''Bok'Nor'' File:Vidiian starship, Phage.jpg|Vidiian starship File:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|Klingon civilian transport ship * Additional sources: Klingon Bird-of-Prey , ''et al''.]] * See main article: Klingon Bird-of-Prey Spacedock-type , ''et al'']] * See main article: Spacedock-type Orbital shuttle ]] * See main article: Orbital shuttle Excelsior class ]] *See main article: ''Excelsior''-class model Oberth class ]] * See main article: ''Oberth''-class model Whale Probe * See main article: Whale Probe ''Pioneer 10'' * See main article: Pioneer 10 Galileo ]] * See main article: ''Galileo''-type shuttlecraft model SD-103 The studio model of the , built especially for The Undiscovered Country was a purely Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), the company contracted to do the visual effects for the movie, initiative, since of the movie script did not foresee in one. The concept originated from the brain of ILM's Visual Effects Art Director Bill George, when he was conceiving a visual effects shot for the movie. He clarified, "When Kirk and the others head up to the spacedock to reboard their ship, we really wanted to open the film up and show the grandeur of space. Immediately I thought of – in particular, the docking sequence between the ''Orion space clipper and the double-wheeled Space Station One. I also got the bug in my mind to do an angle on the spacedock that hadn't been done before. I looked at at the model from all angles, and eventually ended up lying down on the ground to look up at it before I realized that was the perfect shot – it hadn't been done before, plus it was the natural angle of approach if you were coming up from Earth." George decided to beef out the shot with a new shuttle model. While Paramount Pictures had shuttle models available from the previous outings, ''The Search for Spock and The Final Frontier, George decided nevertheless to have a new one built. This was partly due of George being a consummate modelmaker (he had started out at ILM as such) and, though it was strictly speaking not his job anymore, he could not refrain himself from building another one, as studio model requirements were very light for ILM on this particular outing. All other models featured in the movie, including some on which George himself had previously participated in their builds, were reuses from earlier productions. He had John Goodson design one, and together they build the model, or as he has put it, "We designed and constructed a new shuttlecraft model just for this shot, the only new model we got to do this time. It was done very quickly – in a week – and was about sixteen inches long." (Cinefex, issue 49, p. 48) George and Goodman embellished the model by endowing the ventral side with several add-ons that had their origins in AMT/Ertl ''Star Trek'' model kits. So did the model feature two nacelle caps with Bussard collectors of the Enterprise-D model kit (No. 6619) as well as warp nacelle from the Romulan warbird model kit (No. 6858). Unfortunately for them, no dorsal views were seen of their model in the movie, though the tips of the Enterprise Bussard collectors were. The model made a reappearance in as two unnamed SD-103 type shuttlecraft from the , sent down to the surface of Veridian III to pick up the survivors of the crashed . However, since the actual model was by that time already modified and altered, the shot of the shuttle in flight was actually stock footage from The Undiscovered Country, but flopped and altered in post-production by adding the blue Farragut signage. The one seen on the saucer of the crashed Enterprise-D was not even a model but part of the matte painting that was done at ILM for the scene. (Cinefex, issue 61, p. 77) Still, a second model was in effect constructed for the movie, albeit a tiny one. It was built to go with the modified NAR-30974 spacedock model, carried over from The Motion Picture, as atmosphere, and it could be seen, though only just barely, parked, when the left spacedock at the beginning of the movie. touching up the USS Jenolan model for its use in "Relics" at Image G]] In between the two movies, the original model itself was heavily modified by Greg Jein, who added warp engines to the model, with components derived from the and models, and given the look of a full starship with several decks, to appear as the . (''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition), text commentary; TNG Season 6 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Six - Production") Jein also extensively refurbished the dorsal side by endowing the original smoother surface by adding the bridge and deflector crystal assembly modules, as well as the ventral side by removing George's original add-ons and replacing them with add-ons in order to convey the sense of the model being a larger scaled ship. The now model initially appeared as , though Jein or one of his modelers actually mislabeled the ship as "Jenolin", in , where the misspelled name however, was never clearly discernible (that was until 2014, when the episode was remastered and where it could be discerned that the name was not digitally corrected). Later, the model appeared, flipped over and relabeled, as the in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "Playing God" (season 2), "Accession" (Season 4), "Trials and Tribble-ations" (Season 5) and "Chrysalis" (Season 7). As usual with the television appearances of studio models, footage of this model for its appearances in both series was shot at Image G, the company were Erik Nash worked as motion control camera operator, and whose name was given to the model for its Deep Space Nine appearances. (Cinefantastique, Vol 25 #6/Vol 26 #1, p. 102) It's accompanying registry number though, "NCC-2010-5", harkened back to the one the model was endowed with in its previous use as the Jenolan, "NCC-2010", and as far as in-universe usage of the Starfleet registry numbering system went, an odd one at that, as this was the only time that a ship was given a number of another class vessel addended with what appeared to be a follow number. Actually, since Deep Space Nine was already in pre-production at the time of "Relics", the modified model was seriously considered by Production Designer Herman Zimmerman and the producers to serve as the regular runabout shuttlecraft for the namesake station. Yet, it was ultimately decided to pass over the model in favor of the , though the model served as a starting point for its design. ( ) The Sydney-class model (measuring 16½" × 11" × 4") was listed as in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of US$4,000 - $6,000; it sold on 7 October 2006 for US$22,000 ($26,400 with premium). The tiny SD-103 type model was of course part of the spacedock model, which sold as in the same auction on the same day for US$8,000 ($9,600 with premium), originally estimated at US$3,000 - $5,000. That model was acquired by American collector Adam Schneider, who managed to acquire several models from the auction. http://ncc1701.us/18.html Whorfin class * See main article: ''Whorfin''-class Amargosa observatory * See main article: Amargosa observatory Sovereign class ]] * See main article: ''Sovereign''-class model Akira class ]] * See main article: ''Akira''-class model Norway class * See main article: ''Norway''-class Saber class ]] * See main article: ''Saber''-class Steamrunner class ]] * See main article: ''Steamrunner''-class Borg sphere * See main article: Borg sphere model Sovereign-type escape pod * See main article: ''Sovereign''-type escape pod T'Plana-Hath * See main article: ''T'Plana-Hath''-type model Ru'afo's flagship ]] * See main article: Ru'afo's flagship model Federation mission scoutship ]] * See main article: Federation mission scoutship model Type 11 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type 11 shuttlecraft model Federation holoship ]] * See main article: Federation holoship model Son'a battle cruiser ]] * See main article: Son'a battle cruiser model Son'a collector ]] * See main article: Son'a collector model Cousteau * See main article: ''Cousteau'' model Son'a shuttle ]] * See main article: Son'a shuttle model Argo * See main article: Scimitar ]] * See main article: ''Scimitar Scorpion class * No information yet. Valdore ]] * See main article: [[Valdore type#Background|''Valdore-type]] These models were computer-generated at ILM. This list is based on one generated at . Many of these ships were designed by Ryan Church. USS Kelvin * See main article: ''Kelvin''-type Narada ]] * See main article: ''Narada Kelvin-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Kelvin''-type shuttlecraft Constitution-class (alternate reality) * See main article: ''Constitution''-class (alternate reality) Military shuttle ]] * See main article: Military shuttle Jellyfish * See main article: Jellyfish USS Kobayashi Maru * See main article: [[USS Kobayashi Maru#Background information|USS Kobayashi Maru]] Klingon warbird * See main article: Klingon warbird Moore-type shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: ''Moore''-type shuttlecraft Starbase 1 * See main article: Starbase 1 USS Armstrong * See main article: ''Armstrong''-type USS Newton * See main article: ''Newton''-type USS Mayflower * See main article: ''Mayflower''-type Starship class #1 * This starship class was seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #2 * This starship class was seen briefly when the Gilliam approached Spacedock 1. Starship class #3 * This starship class was seen briefly when the Enterprise warps away from Spacedock 1. Vulcan escape craft * This starship class is visible in the background when arrives on . ''Constitution''-type escape pod * See main article: ''Constitution''-type escape pod Takayama-type shuttlecraft * See main article: ''Takayama''-type shuttlecraft Jumpship * See main article: Jumpship K'normian trading ship * See main article: K'normian trading ship D4-class * See main article: D4-class Io Facility * See main article: Io Facility Cargo shuttle * No information yet. Dreadnought-class * See main article: ''Dreadnought''-class Garbage barge * See main article: Garbage barge 3